Reliquarum Piece
by deathnote2012
Summary: Fuu's child is wanted by a mysterious man who has a strange connection with Mugen, and Mugen learns to accept love, not only from Fuu, but from his child as well. Based after the anime
1. Amor Negantes

He didn't want to think about what he just did. He wiped his bloody knuckles on the earthen floor of the forest, and stood up on shaky legs. He turned around, and stopped dead in his tracks. Fuu was standing there, her hair still ruffled and sticking up. She took a step towards him.

"Godamnit, Fuu. I said stay away!" he yelled, and she flinched at his hoarse voice. She hesitated, then stepped towards him again. "Mugen..." she whispered.

Mugen groaned and felt his legs moving of their own accord, his arms not his own as he roughy grabbed her and captured her lips with his. "I can't... do this to... you..." he said in between breaths, and Fuu just kept urging him, her lips moving against his in sync, and she pulled back. Her face was flushed, and her pink tongue darted out in an innocent way, making him shake in anger. "Mugen, I... want you." Her smile made him want to throw her. "I can't... Fuu, I won't be able to stop. I'll ruin yo- STOP LOOKIN AT ME LIKE THAT!" Her smile was breaking down his barrier that kept people out, and him in.

She opened her arms, an expression that made his resolve melt away. He grabbed the front of her kimono and tore his way through the fabric to her body. Her words kept whispering through his mind...

_'Mugen.' Jin had fallen asleep, and her whisper was loud enough to make Mugen twitch out of his light sleep. She sat up and looked over at him. He was lying on his back and staring at the sky._

_'What?' he asked. When he got no reply, he sat up, only to be greeted by Fuu's moon bathed face. She was crawling closer to him, and he narrowed his eyes. 'Whadaya want?' he asked. He tensed up whenever she started to climb in his lap, and resisted the urge to toss her off like a ragdoll. 'What the fuck are you-' he was interrupted by her lips, unsure but determined, pressing against his chapped ones. She rolled her hips and pulled his head closer, her little hands tightning in his hair. Whenever he felt her move entrance move against him, he pulled back, only to groan whenever her little teeth latched themselves onto his bottom lip. 'Fuu, what are you-'_

_'Mugen. Pease... make lo-' she stopped herself at the shock in Mugen's face, and she laughed, but it's depressing tone made him feel a prick of guit. Wha-'_

_'Fuck me, Mugen,' she said, her little nails running down his abdomen. Mugen felt himself snap, and he stood up, leaving Fuu on the ground._

Mugen ground his hips into hers. "So you wanna fuck like a big girl, huh?" he growled. Fuu bit her lip, and shook her head, making Mugen sick to his stomach. Every place his hand touched, every time his lips touched hers, he felt like he was killing a little more of the only innocent and good thing left in this fucked up world. She moaned, and he barely realized that she was coming, his hips skilfully moving against her. She sobbed his name, and her shaky hands grabbed the branch above her and hoisted hersef up, giving him and her both a better angle. Mugen snared. "Fuu, I won't go slow, or soft, and you better not even think about backing ou-" Fuu silenced him, her little tongue running over his dry bottom lip.

She hesitated, then brought her lips to his ear. "Don't worry. I love you, and trust you to take care of me," she breathed, before he felt her tongue on the shell of his ear. He grabbed her hips and entered her hard, ignoring her whimper and moving softly out, then in, slowly gathering speed. Fuu's toes cured, and her legs wrapped around his hips. "God, Mugen. Harder," she whimpered, and slammed her hips into his. His head fell back, and he growled out through gritted teeth. He felt himself get closer and closer every time she moaned out his name. "Fuu, I-" he bit his tongue and internally cursed himself.. This was her lust, his lust. When she gets older, she'll realize that she could never love anybody like him. He felt her walls clenching around him, and he came shortly after her, fallin to the ground. She smiled at him and kissed his everywhere her lips would reach, chanting, over and over, "Thank you, Mugen. I love you."

0_o

So? I kinda got bored with my other story, so I decided to re-watch the manga, and I just had this pop up into my head, lol. Flames welcomed, but keep it on low, alright? I know I'm not that good, and it's easy to mistake constructive critism for nit-pickyness. Any suggestions? R&R, and I may make this more than a oneshot(:


	2. Ictus Reappearances

Fuu felt pieces of her dream fading away, and finally realized that she was awake. "Damnit..." she cursed, then rolled over, only to see her 'roommate' sprawled out on the expansive other side of her futon. She sighed, then brought both of her feet to his back and pushed him off her bed. He landed onto the floor with a 'thump'.

She sat up and looked over her bed to see him still snoring obliviously. "Jurrien, you stupid foreigner." She looked down at her rumpled green kimono and sighed. She had come home to her tiny home destroyed, and Jurrien asleep with Aki in his arms. Her fat little hands had been fisted in his black hoari and her long, wild brown hair was mixed with Jurrien's startling crimson hair; though his intent had been to seduce her and rob her house, he'd grown fond of her daughter; realizing she was in love with another man and growing tired of the thug life, he decided to quit the gang, then become Fuu's roommate/babysitter.

She put on her slippers shuffled over to the screen door a few feet from her futon; opening it, she let her eyes adjust and walked in to her daughter.

Aki was sitting up in her bed and staring at her mom; she had always been an unusually light sleeper. She felt her heart clinch at her hair, the hair she had inherited from her vagabond father. Aki slid down off of her futon and walked over to Fuu and wrapped her fingers around her thumb.

Fuu returned the three-year olds smiled and let her daughter lead her out of the room. Her daughter stopped at the heap that was Jurrien and walked over him to pull his eye-lids apart. The back of his eyes disappeared underneath his lower eye-lid and two green eyes her staring up at her. "Mmm... There's more in the oven..." he mumbled in his heavily-accented Japanese before rolling over. Fuu snorted loudly, causing her daughter to let out a peal of laughter. Fuu had been the one to perfect his Japanese, while he had taught her 'The right type of English, Lassie. The Scots are the only EnglishMEN.'

Fuu started on some rice, then, reaching into her cabinet, searched for the right veggie to go with it. Her pantry was her way of living (that, and the money she got at the bar). After she had parted with Mugen and Jin, she had come here, and then found out she was pregnant with Aki. She had gotten mostly pity from the villagers, causing her to remain independent and withdrawn. She had fixed up this drafty home on her OWN, started and tended to her garden on her OWN, made money at the tea house, and eventually, when she gained her figure back, the bar on her OWN, and raised her child on her OWN (well, Jin and Jurrien had helped out a little).

She searched the cacophony of her pantry until she found saffron. She pulled out a few stigmas and threw them in. Jurrien was awake when it was done, and they all sat around the small board propped up with bricks (ahem- her dining table). She changed into another plain kimono, a navy blue one- she had to wear dark colors because they made her look 'pale and mysterious'. Turning around, she looked around for Aki. "Aki-"

"Right here," Jurrien replied lazily, pointing behind his back. She poked her head out from behind him and smiled her big, heart-melting smile. Too bad the other kids couldn't look past what their parents said, and found reason to torment. She large, hazel eyes glittered as she silently beamed at her. Fuu picked her up and kissed her face over and over, then looked at Jurrien. "Remember, don't-"

"I know, don't let her outside, lest she 'attacks' the other little shits." Fuu flinched; last time she had been outside and Jurrien had left her for a minute to get her shoes. He came back outside, and Aki had taken down one kid and was pummeling his head; two kids stood behind her, grabbing her hair and her kimono until they had pulled her off. Jurrien had run over there, scaring them away, and held the quiet child while she shed silent tears.

Fuu shot him an annoyed and worried look, and then waved to her daughter before sliding the screen door open and snapping it shut with her hip.

...

She opened the door to the bar, and then recoiled as a blast of heat surged at her face. The one place she had actually been able to forget him, hoping to start a new chapter in her life, was destroyed with a little fire and deja vu.

"What the-"

"Hey!" She turned to face two men, both wearing royal samurai robes. 'What could they want with Mrs. Atiyoshi?' She was just about to voice her concerns about the bar owner whenever the bigger thug narrowed his eyes at her. "You wouldn't happen to be Fuu, would you?"

She felt her heart skip a beat, but she played it off by keeping her face at a nonchalant bluff. "That skinny little board? Hell no!" She puffed out her chest, and her already busty chest verified the statement.

"Well…" They seemed to lose their steam ofter this. "If you do see her, tell her that, unless she wants this city burned to the ground, she'll turn herself and her daughter in for aiding in the escape of a fugitive wh-"

He stopped and his eyes shot to his subordinate's face. They bowed to Fuu, who returned it. "Arigato, I'll tell her."

She turned around, only to see Mugen's eying her appraisingly. "Fuu, what was-" She turned around to see if the thugs heard, and, sure enough, they turned around and ran toward her, swords drawn. She ran behind Mugen and pushed him forward. "Take care of them!" She pleaded.

"Not that I don't like it when you beg, but what's goin-" He ducked the blow from the tinier thug and sliced his stomech, grinning as the bigger one watched in horror as his blood sprayed a crimson mist across Mugen's face. "You wanna join your buddy? I don't think you can live without those purple thingys," he said, motioning to the intestins that were falling out of his ex-subordinate. He backed up, and then eyed his blue tattoos. "Mugen…" he whispered. "Your father wants her. But mostly, the kid." Mugen turned around to see who he was pointing at, and felt his stomech drop as he put two and two together. "Over my dead fucking body," he growled as he slowly started towards the lone guard. He turned to run, and Mugen almost ran after him, but stopped when he felt a smal hand wrap around his wrist.

He looked down at Fuu, and was surprised to see her looking up at him with a bitter smile.

"So, do you wanna meet your daughter?"


	3. Me Fallit Ipse

Fuu had imagined that it would go different. He would be shocked at her 'blossoming' figure, and she would chuckle darkly say something sophisticated. Instead, he was covered in blood and silent as she led him through the town and to the outskirts of the woods to meet his daughter.

What more could a girl ask for?

As they approached the house, he scoffed. She turned around and raised an eyebrow, and he pointed at the house. "So you married." She glared at him, and spun on her heel. "No, I'm not married you ass! I just get paid more than your lazy ass ever has. Geez, you're so clueless!"

They got to the door, and she put her hand on the handle and stopped. "Wait right here… I need to talk to Aki for a second." She looked over her shoulder as if daring him to argue, and almost laughed at his startled expression. "Wha-"

"She was born during the fall?" She nodded, and slid the door open. The living room was empty, so she walked into her room and found Aki and Jurrien sitting on her futon. "Fuu? What's the matter?" Jurrien got up and eyed her. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Well, I kinda have." She pointed over her shoulder. "Daddy's here."

Jurrien raised his eyebrows appraisingly. "I thought you said he was dead?" She smiled a tight-lipped smile. "Yeah, I figured he was, since I hadn't seen him in so long." She put her head in her hands and moaned.

Aki slid off the futon and walked over to her with questions in her dark brown eyes. Fuu let her hands fall and picked her up. As soon as she slid the door shut, she was face-to-face with Mugen. He stopped walking towards her, and stared at Aki wide-eyed.

He lifted his hand and pointed to her. "That's you… and me?" He whispered. Fuu swallowed and nodded. He regained his composure and smirked. "See, I knew being a sexy motherfucker ran in the family."

Fuu threw him a dirty look, and mentally reminded herself to yell at him about the language. She was about to get down to business whenever his face grew defensive and he snarled.

"Who. The. FUCK. Is. That?

She turned around to see Jurrien shocked, and felt her stomach drop whenever his face fell into a smirk to rival Mugen's. "I'm nothing but an ex-mercenary who decided to retire early and help a poor little bar maid."

Mugen's hand was a flash, and she barely realized that he was drawing his sword. "Mugen, he's just a friend." Mugen stopped, and looked at him, then Fuu. "Bullshit." Fuu let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up. "Shouldn't we be- oh I don't know- getting the fuck outta here?" She cringed at her cursing and looked over at Mugen, who had the decency to look a little crestfallen. "We'll do introductions later… but now, let's focus on getting ready to leave."

…..

"Master Atiyoshi."

He listened as his ward slid the dojo door closed. He opened his eyes and looked at his disheveled hair, usually wild and curly, but now wet with sweat from training. He sighed, stood up, and faced her. She was very tiny, being only 14, and had long brown hair that was put back into a braid that swung at her waist. Her hazel eyes sparkled with unshed tears. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maiyuu, what's the matter?' He let his tan, lanky arm pull her shaking form, and she buried her face in his black hoari. "I- Your father…" She trailed off and pulled back, her eyes darting to the floor. He felt her hand, and jumped, feeling her clammy fingers guide his hand to her collarbone. His eyes widened in shock and anger, as he watched her kimono slide down her shoulder to reveal bruises dusting across her neck, then going down her chest…

She sobbed as he clinched his eyes closed. He crushed her to him, and smoothed her braid down. "Mai, he didn't… touch you, did he?" At her hesitation, he growled and stood abruptly. She fell to the ground and bowed, her voice muffled by the floor. "Yoshi- I-I mean, Master Ati-"

He picked her up and stood her on shaky legs. She stared at her pale hands, and grabbed his sleeve. "Don't do anything rash-"

"WHAT? Don't do anything rash?" He snarled the words at her, and she cringed at his tone. His eyes softened, and he leaned down. "Mai, we're going to leave tonight." Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "But who'll take the thrown? He's already killed your half-brother-"

"Do you really think that? Cause last time I heard, he killed the men who were supposed to kill the child and the mother." He smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "All we have to do is travel east. That's probably their plan of action. My dad's power doesn't extend that far." He gave her an encouraging smile. "…And after I find Mugen, I'll be able to take down that bastard once and for all.

…..

Fuu sighed as the ship rocked to the right, and looked at Aki and Jurrien out of the corner of her eye. The small cabin had two futons, both of which here on one side of the room, and Mugen was sitting to Fuu's left, eyes closed. She turned shook him awake. His bloodshot eyes flung open, and she saw him relax whenever his eyes landed on her face.

"What… Are we there?" She shook her head and offered him a smile. "It's just… you promised me an explanation as to why all of a sudden, Aki's Japan's most wanted little girl." Mugen's fists visibly clinched, and he turned to her. "It's my dad."

Fuu was expecting something way different, and was momentarily shocked at the mention of his father. He smiled down at her, and then leaned against the wall. "According to my mom, he raped her when she was a little younger than me, which is probably why she was such a whore. He thought if he were to lock me up and kill any 'potential heirs', then the child he actually wanted could inherit the throne. As if I would even want to." He spit out the last part and turned to her. "Three years I was locked up, and the whole time I thought I was gonna be the cause of your death…" He looked away, and put back on his cracked mask of indifference. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to get you in a safe place, then go and kill him." He looked back at Fuu, only to recoil at the anger in her face. "You… You bastard!" She stood up and grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him into the hallway.

"What- Alright, you crazy bitch, let me go!" He threw her off of him, and she stumbled backwards into the wall across from him. She was panting, and was surprised to see him breathing hard as well. "How dare you! You come back, expecting for everything to be all fine, like 'Oh, the all Great and Powerful Mugen has returned.' Well listen here," she spat, poking him in the chest, "I'm going with you. You're not going to leave me and her, unprotected, or so help me if anything happens… to her…" she trailed off as his face became contorted with anger.

"You think that I WANT to leave you? Are you stupid?" He roared, causing her to flinch. He slammed his hands onto the wall, and all she could see out of the corners of her eyes were tan and blue. Leaning his face down so he was inches away from her. "I would be no better than my father. Do you honestly think that I'm that…?" He paused, and then backed away, looking at her as if daring her to question him. "I'm not always a piece of shit, alright?" He shook his head and started to walk away, only to feel a small hand on his wrist, bringing him back to the night before they parted ways, the night Aki-

"…Did you hear me? I asked where you're going." She realized that his eyes had gone dark, and she shook under his gaze. Her heart racing, she almost felt like she knew what he was thinking about, and it only made her tremble. He leaned down, as if contemplating on doing something, before breaking away.

He walked down the hallway, waving to Fuu. "Ima go find something to drink on this crummy ship."

…

"Yoshi…"

Mai shifted on his back, and then settled back into her original position. Atiyoshi was beginning to regret insisting on 'traveling lightly'. All they had was money, which was no good in the middle of the woods. He gently sat her onto a pile of leaves and leaned against a tree trunk. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"_Master Atiyoshi, your father is going to be very mad," a younger Maiyuu wined. He shushed her and turned down the spiral staircase, leading him deeper and deeper into the dungeon. As he reached the door, he almost felt like something was pulling him back. Shaking it off, he opened the door._

_He instantly felt himself choke; It smelled so bad, he almost wanted to turn around and run, but he had to do something first…_

"_Mai, stay here," he whispered. She blinked back tears, her lips trembling and her face flushed. Atiyoshi slowly walked towards the man with hair like his, like his fathers. He stopped whenever his face shot up. His eyes were red and puffy; his arms thin and circled with blue cuffs. He offered him a weak smile. "Oi, kid, you should really give me that bread your holding."_

_Atiyoshi nodded, then kneeled next to him, holding the bread out to him. He snatched it from him and swallowed it in one bite. Coughing, he fell to his side, and Atiyoshi listened as his breathing slowed, and he took this opportunity to talk to him._

"_Is your- is your name Mugen?" he asked quietly. He heard his breathing stutter, before returning to its regular pace. He waited anxiously until Mugen sighed a yes. Atiyoshi felt himself break out into a cold sweat. "M- Mugen, my name is Atiyoshi, but you can call me Yoshi." He swallowed, then continued. "According to my father's concubine… Well, s-she said that we share the same father."_

_He heard Mugen stop breathing, then a dark chuckle. "Really now?" he rasped out. Yoshi felt a hand feebly clutch at his throat, and he stumbled backwards out of his skeletal grip. Panting slightly, he stood up and heard Mugen force one more thing out._

"_Your dad's gonna pay for this one day, just you wait."_

…_.. _


	4. Cum Perniciosos Amatorie Blandiri

Fuu knew what he was doing, and felt bad for assuming it. But sure enough, whenever she heaved herself down the stairs, and opened the door to the sailor's pub, he was sitting with his arm draped around some bim-

Dude?

She took a deep breath, walked over to the bar, and sat one stool away from him. "Do you have any… I don't, warm sake?" Mugen turned and leered at her as the bartender mumbled something and sat down a whole bottle. "Twenty yen."

He took her money and returned to cleaning the dirty bar with his grimy towel. She saw Mugen looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and took a ginger sip of the drink. She couldn't stand sake whenever it wasn't warm; sure enough, it went down her throat easily enough.

"Is this seat taken?"

She turned toward the voice, and noticed another sailor, this one cleaner than the rest. His hair was brown, and fell to his shoulders. He had a scruffy chin, and unusually white teeth. She smiled and scooted over towards Mugen, and patted the seat. "Nah, go ahead."

"What're you doing, brat?" He spat at her. She glared at him, then pointed at the sailor. "It's obvious he wants to hit on me, so I'm concerned for his safety." She turned away from him and smiled at the sailor, who had already ordered some more sake. She finished hers, and he ordered her some more. They started to talk, and she found out his name was Sayo; He flirted with her shamelessly, and she could feel her head become fuzzier as she drank more. Mugen sat beside her, watching Sayo as his stupid faggot hands fell to her shoulders whenever she almost slid off of the barstool.

Soon, the patrons began to drift to bed or into corners of the seedy bar, and Sayo was sagging in his chair.

"So… where are you sleeping tonight?" he lecherously grinned in her direction. Fuu giggled, and unconsciously shifted towards him, giving him a slightly better view of her kimono cladded chest. "I don't know, where do you think-"

She felt herself yanked off of the stool by her back, and she realized how drunk she was as she tried to push herself from her sprawled position. She heard sounds of fists hitting flesh, but she was more concerned with standing. Like before, she felt someone pull her up by the scruff of her kimono, and she stumbled into Mugen's arms. "Why'd you do that?" she asked (too) loudly, causing him to scoff. "Cause I couldn't tell if ya were Fuu, or some drunk whore. What the fuck did you think you were doin?" She opened her mouth to retort, but giggled instead as her drunken attention span ran out. "Where's Sayo? You'd like him…"

She spun around to look, and her shaky legs made her fall into Mugen again. He shook his head and grabbed her hand, ignoring her feeble protests as he dragged her upstairs.

He felt her hand slip out of his once, and he turned around and grabbed her upper arm, causing her to squirm even more. "I can walk by myself. You just want a reason to touch me." Mugen stopped, and turned around, causing her to back up into the wall. He pressed himself against her, and touched his forehead to hers. "I don't need a fucking reason, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't give other people one." He stepped back and started walking towards their room, but felt two cold hands land on his shoulders. "Wha-"

Fuu was standing on her tiptoes, leaning towards him with tears in her eyes. "Ah, c'mon, don't cry. What'd I do, huh Fuu? Look, I'm… sorry…" he started to whisper as her lips moved towards his. Like the same magic that possessed him to kiss her the first time, he bent down and captured her lips with his, parting them and feeling a bittersweet reunion as he tasted her again. Her hands had already woven themselves into his hair, and he couldn't help but pull her close.

She pulled back and looked at his face, and was surprised to see it scrunched up in annoyance. "What's the matter?" She whispered. He let his hands roam her bountiful backside, and shook his head. "_He's _in there." It took a second for her to realize what he was talking about, and she blushed. "W-w-we'll be off of this s-ship soon, so…" She trailed off, and he started to shake with laughter. "What's so funny?" She yelled, smacking him on the shoulder. "You talk like you're a fuckin virgin. God Fuu, don't tell me I was your last!" At her hesitation, he snickered. "I knew it."

…

Alright, first time I've decided to step in, lol. I've seen a lot of stories that usually have a disclaimer, so here's mine. 'No matter how many chapters I write, and no matter how good or shitty they are, I am in no way related to the creation of Samurai Champloo.' Also, throw some suggestions at me. I do get writers block occasionally. I'm gonna try to update more often, but this month I'm going to Japan to do some M.I.S.S.I.O.N. work with my church(:


End file.
